fightmonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iggyvolz
Archive I think it's great, thanks for continuing, it looks to be a great game. Oh by the way, my parents don't want me to chat anymore, well actually for a while, that's why I hadn't been replying to your messages, I didn't really think of telling you.... Thank you for being patient and not just leaving. Anyway, I'm going to have to start over with the fightmon images that say "completed" on the progress page because I only saved the images on my laptop, which died. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 05:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, also, you can add game updates and info under the games section, and if you have any delays (have to leave for a while, wont be on the wiki for a week, or something) add it in the newsletter.,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 07:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) -- Iggyvolz (Talk) 22:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) New start The page didn't load, something that said "Stencyl" popped up but that's all.,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok, I enabled the game guide thing, and chat, but I'm not that fond of the message wall, and category thing. Sorry. Oh and I live the idea of a fanon, I thought of doing that a while back but forgot. Well, thanks, you are doing great on helping me with this wiki, this wiki would be so awful if you never joined. Anyway, my mom and dad don't like me to talk through the internet, so I have to stop posting messages here. But I'll find some other way to answer your questions and such, you can still message me but I'll have to reply in different ways.,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 22:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Fightmon ideas Thanks for those ideas, I'll try to use them when I create their pages. Website For now, I'm fine with wikia, hosting the fightmon site. Perhaps later on we could make a website for fightmon, but it might be a while. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Blog Sense my parents don't like me communicating through people online (I'm able to send this last message, though), I can't generate publicity for the fightmon wiki, would you be able to create a blog post to attract people to this wiki through community central? Thanks, ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I really like the new intro, I'll add mutated images of all the series 1 fightmon. I can't add my e-mail, my parents only like me to chat online with people I know in person, sorry. And I know you'll do great, you already have, I'm sure I'll like the finished product. Does this sound good for Mein Euigh; Mein Euigh was a member of the ancient tribes and died in the small war, the others buried him on this piece of land, they named that land Mein Euigh, after him to commemorate him and the others that died, and many have heard voices talk to him, which is the spirit of Mein Euigh which typically informs all on how they can help with wars and such. How does that sound? ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 01:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ??? What's a game-dev? Fightmon stats... You know how I didn't finalise all fightmon game stats? Well, do you want me to list them based on what levels they should be, such as example first and then exampl, etc? If so, I could do that. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 23:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fightmon Stats... No, I was referring to your message asking me to finalise the statistics. By the way, I may have put dragiri as the strongest but it's actually corr. And your also a bureacrat now, you rightfully deserved it, and you will need it in recruiting your development team, and the devekopment team gets admin rights, not bureacrat, sorry, I'm a little paranoid about something going wrong and someone trying to steal the wiki. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 00:16, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Fightmon the Game: Pluff With Fightmon the Game: Pluff I was thinking it could take place in polarr rather as they are currently being tested for travel in polarr because they're the only no-ice type fightmon that can survive there. And I think Fightmon the Game: Rock-it should take place in the small war instead as they were the primary species (those, and riffs) that helped in that war, and rock-it's game can end where he evolves and then Fightmon the Game: Riff can begin. If you want to stick with your original idea for pluff's game, just let me know. And what statistics do I need to finalise specificly? ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 16:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fightmon the Game: Pluff Ok, glad you agree. Calculating which abilities are stronger will be very time consuming and tricky considering that the move "bite" (and others) vary from fightmon to fightmon, but I"ll try. Attack and defence, hmmm... I'll try to add that, may take a while, though. No, I don't want them to level up, sorry about that, what I meant by "levels" was let's say reemon fights a pluff in level one, that would be pluff's level in the game, so on and so on. I really didn't make that clear, sorry. Some moves do inflict conditions, but unlike pokemon, very few. Ree bee and firee bee's sting do inflict such things. Firee bee's causes a little damage each round (or every couple seconds), while ree bee's gives you an amount of time and if you don't defeat ree bee in that amount of time, you fall asleep, which basicly makes you lose that round. And what do you think about Mein Euigh being an ancient tribe member that died during the small war and was buried in a land that they named "Mein Euigh" to commemorate him? This would explain the voice, as his spirit could be the one talking to the player, how does that sound? ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 21:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Also... Would you know how to make the emoticon images stay in the middle of a sentence rather than doing this: Example text more example text. I also thought that we can advertise that the players can make the history of fightmon, like if 100 players (more or less, up to you) play and get up to the part where they beat Nom, they free fightmon from Olde Darkfire, and if 100 players play up to and beat corr, Nom is overthrown, or something like that. Oh and is there any way for us to generate publicity on the community wiki? If so could you? Thanks in advance ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 21:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fightmon the Game: Pluff What do you think about the second idea of Mein Euigh? And how do you think we can generate publicity? And ok, maybe Nom escapes far away, and in a small town (not sure if I should make a new one or use already existing) and the pluff encounters him tries to fight and when pluff almost wins, Nom flees, later on scientists take that pluff to polarr for training and testing and the pluff then finds Nom who has hidden there? Does that sound good? ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fightmon the Game: Pluff Which idea? Mein Euigh, or Fightmon the Game: Pluff? Oh and to encourage those who are mainly part of our wiki (when we actually build a community) we can encorporate something into the game like "If 100 players beat this level, they change this" or atleast something like that. Ok, thanks! And when is the game going to finish? Not rushing you in any means-- just want to know. And how can I create an account for your site so that I can see the dev forum? ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 01:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) New Theme I changed the theme, I may not keep it. Tell me what you think. Oh and I'm not just noticing now but I'm just now thanking you for the wordmark and all that, so thanks. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 01:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Dev board My username is 2years-too-young. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 02:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dev board Ok, thanks! I'm going to be away for a while, just thought I'd let you know. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 02:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and how do you like the new theme? ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 02:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Good, I agree. I meant away just for the rest of that night, so I'll still be here. I have an idea for Fightmon the Game: Nightwing. Tell me what you think; An old explorer (modern explorer) who is eccentric and real clumsy, he was part of the team that discovered Polarr, and he is searching for a supposed "temple" (or lost civilisation) and you, as a nightwing, have to help him avoid traps and fend off fightmon that wish him harm, and he never notices and thinks he did it single-handedly. How does that sound? Fightmon the Game: Nightwing Ok, thanks for reminding me, I'll post it on there. I like your idea, but I don't want pokemon to sue us if we become an actual company. No extra types, but I will add, in parenthesis, some info about that fightmon to the fightmon list page. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I know we're not going to call it pokedex, but I just want to make sure. I'll edit the fightmon list and add info (in parenthysis) to each fightmon. Basicly a small overview. Oh, and maybe for the game we can do something like I said; if you reach example level in game you change example history in the actual fightmon world. How does that sound? And by the way, this is my last message, I"ll find other ways to answer your questions, though. Anyway, good luck developing and thank you so much for continuing! ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 20:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't create mutant fightmon images without starting all over on the ones on here becasue even when I save them and edit them, they don't color right. And I just tried and it's kinda tricky to put the info on the fightmon list page. And I'm going to add the defence and attack parts to the fightmon pages, sorry I'm so late with that. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 20:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll send the info soon. What do you mean by attack/defence? I'm thinking since attacks vary from fightmon to fightmon that I'll put the damage the attack does specificly for that fightmon on it's page. And with the Corr Legion; to simulate the high temperature damage perhaps we can make it where it damages your fightmon a small amount (like 2 health or something) every couple seconds. How does that sound? ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 18:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Game developers We need to get more game developers... perhaps you can post on the community wiki that we're looking for some to help out, and I think we should have on more person to test out the game, just one spot, though. I think the game tester position will be the easiest for us to get. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 18:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Great- it's fine if they're not on wikia. What do you mean by attack/defence? With attacks varying from fightmon to fightmon (even if it's the same attack, it varies depending on the fightmon using it) I'm thinking of putting the attack, how much damage it does, and other info on each fightmon's page. And to simulate the high heat in Corr Legion perhaps it can do a small amount of damage to your fightmon every couple of seconds or something? Tell me what you think. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 02:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Well that works out pretty well! CAlling the game "FTG:R" is going to be alot faster than the full name, good idea! And I also posted some stuff on the dev boards. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Dev team When are we going to be able to get the new tester? Just want to know for self-reference. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I'm sure we'll get someone pretty quickly with that. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:26, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, goodnight! I hopefully will have attack stats on some fightmon pages later on.,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 04:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Practicality Ok, I like that idea. Are you still up? If so, check the board. By the way, I should start using the board alot more now, just thought I'd let you know. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 04:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Board By the way, I'm really liking the dev board. I'm gonna be using it alot to my advantage now, so remember to check it now and then! ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:30, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, already said that in an above message... ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 03:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Are you still around? Yes, but much more rarely than I'd like. I'm sorry I haven't been around too often... Been pretty busy. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 01:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Eternity Incurakai Board of Advisors You can contact me through the email listed through the dev board. Re:Hello? Sorry, my life just became a bit busy as of recent. And agreed, we don't want to repeat last year's E3... ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 22:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Sorry I've been absent for much too long a time. During the school year, working on fightmon was effecting my school performance, and shortly before Summer started my computer has been acting up and barely working (especially with the internet), and I've been very busy and going through some pretty bad times right now. I deeply apoligise, it's not ok for the founder to take an unnanounced prolonged hiatus, and I've done this multiple times before, and I feel that with the rights being with Eternity Incurakai that if they wish to replace me as the leader of fightmon they may do so, as I've done too many things to be forgiven of. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 01:19, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, glad to be back! No, it's fine. I can still work on fightmon, just with much less time than I previously devoted. Ok, can you give me the link again, as my computer crashed and deleted all sites save for ones I had bookmarked, and I didn't bookmark the hipchat room. Gotta go for now, see ya'! 23:39, August 20, 2014 (UTC)